taofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Anermay Studios
Anermay Studios is an organisation that has creates and produces animations and Doctor Who fan films, as well as providing visual effects. Anermay was created by Jon Gransden, dubbed as "a ginger guy in his late teens", who has worked on several fan films in the past and continues to do so to this day. About Jon Gransden Jon Gransden is from Sheppey, a small island off the south east coast of the United Kingdom. He appears to be sarcastic about nearly everything. He is also a fan of animation. His first venture into the fan-film world was the clay-animated serial "The Lord of the Daleks" (2007). He is currently working on his own live-action series of Doctor Who called Identity and has also completed an animated adaptation of "Christmas with the Enemy" (2008 - 2010). Original Doctor Who Fan Productions Anermay Studios First and Only (to date) Original Fan Film series to be Produced is a Doctor Who series with the Umbrella Title - Identity Series One - Identity Identity is the first series of Doctor Who produced by Anermay Studios/Broken Biscuit Productions/ShellRedRabbit . Six episodes are planned in the series, with one special episode to be announced after the premiere of the "Amongst Thieves". Series Two - Untitled (Identified) A second series is in the pipeline, provisionally titled Identified. Co-Productions Anermay Studios has been associated with other Production Companies to help create a list of Fan-Films. Time Agent Anermay Studios first started being involved in the Production of Time Agent during its second series. However, Gransden had, beforehand, made a cameo appearance in The 2009 Specials as Newsreader Jerry Smith. Anermay Studios has been involved in the co-production of Visual Effects for the series (along with Matt Perks) including The Zakatron Oracle, Vortex Manipulator Holograms and CGI Robots. Anermay also Produced the Title Sequence for the Third Series. Jon Gransden became a co-Producer on the third series of Time Agent in 2010 and has been involved in its Directing, Story and Staring in it along with Matt Perks working under Executive Producers Billy Treacy and Jaime Carroll. ''The Ultimate Conflict'' In 2009 Christopher Thomson approached Anermay to Co-Producer his feature fan-film with Teenz Inc. Anermay Studios has been involved in producing Visual Effects and Editing the Final Cut of the Film for its 2013 release. The Ultimate Conflict is currently ending principle photography with Anermay Studios needing to complete the majority of visual effects. Time Tunnel Productions - Doctor Who In 2011 Benji Clifford invited Jon Gransden to become a Producer on Time Tunnel Productions' Doctor Who series. Thus far the Series is about to entire full Production on its opening episode, with Anermay Studios scheduled to Produce the Visual Effects and Title Sequence. Jon Gransden has also been involved in the evolution of the series Story Arc. Fan Film Animation "The Lord of The Daleks" - 2007 Anermay Studios entered the fan film scene with its clay animated serial "The Lord of the Daleks". The four-part adventure received middling reviews for its oddly shaped models and off-the-wall voice acting. The story was a simple one: the Daleks have invaded Earth, and Davros, their creator, wants the Doctor's help. Although creator/animator Jon Gransden can no longer watch the story without blushing, he was certainly proud of it at the time. The production also raised over £100 for BBC's Children in Need charity. "The Bermuda Triangle" - 2008 In 2008 Anermay went into production of its second clay-animated "Doctor Who" adventure, the Ill-fated "The Bermuda Triangle". The project was eventually cancelled due to time constraints and a dispiriting turnout for the premiere of part one. ''Christmas with the Enemy'' - 2008-2010 In the Winter of 2008, Christopher Thomson of Teenz Inc. approached Anermay with a request for something which had never really been seen before: A 2D animated fan film, based on an unmade fan audio. The film would star two well-known "Who tube" Doctors. "Christmas with the Enemy" went into production and was eventually completed after about three years (four if you include the writing phase) of work. You can view the finished production on YouTube. Links *Christmas With The Enemy - Part One *Christmas With The Enemy - Part Two *Christmas With The Enemy - Part Three (Bit 1 of 2) *Christmas With The Enemy - Part Three (Bit 2 of 2) "Incursion" - 2009 After the success of the opening two parts of "Christmas with the Enemy", Anermay was approached by Trinity Productions' Thomas Rees-Kaye to create one episode adventure featuring The Cybermen. The story was the first to be Anermay's first use of Animation Software 'Adobe Flash', as well as hand drawn character designs. The finished adventure is now available on Youtube. Links *Doctor Who - The Incursion